With a Blow of the Whistle
by jules411
Summary: A oneshot on a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. With a unique pair of commentators, the game is bound to get interesting! Rated such for mild language.


"Yes, we know, we know! You are all surprised and ecstatic to see us here," Fred's voice boomed through the Quidditch Stadium. "You should have seen our little brother and sister's face when we showed up!"

"Little Ronnie's expression was red with love!" George said as he looked down at Ron who, instead of the usual nervous countenance, had one of pure humiliation, too.

"Messrs. Weasley! This is not the time to embarrass your poor younger siblings! This is a Quidditch match!" scolded Professor McGonagall. "Remember our deal? I said you could commentate this match only if you acted like the of age wizards you are, and if you wouldn't add comments like your friend Mr. Jordan!"

"Right you are, Professor! We were just adding some background info before the game started," George said.

"Which reminds me!" Fred exclaimed. "Come to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! The ultimate joke shop where you can get anything from Nosebleed Nougats to-"

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said warningly. "You had better set a good example for these students!"

"Sorry, Professor. We just thought we'd get in a bit of advertising before the day was up," Fred said.

"Stay in school, kids!" George said in a strong, reprimanding voice. "Well, we didn't, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

"Yeah! Hogwarts is great! We were here for almost seven years and look how we turned out!" Fred said.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall started, but she was interrupted by Madam Hooch's whistle which was a sign that the game was about to begin.

"The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams are approaching the center of the pitch," George said hastily. "The captains, the one and only Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Malfoy," Fred coughed the word _git_ a little too loudly, which made Professor McGonagall clear her throat deeply, though pretending not to have heard Fred, "are shaking hands as the rest of their team lines the field. On Gryffindor we have Harry as Seeker; little Ronnie as Keeper; Demelza, Katie, and our little Ginny as Chasers; and Peakes and Coote as beaters! On Slytherin, there is Malfoy as Seeker; Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters; Vaisey, Pucey, and Slytherin's first girl player, Parkinson, as Chasers; and Zabini as Keeper."

"Now, we promised Professor McGonagall that we would be good, non-biased commentators and we plan to keep that promise," Fred said. "Don't we, George?"

"That's right! As long as everyone knows that Gryffindor is going to slaughter Slytherin!" George shouted, which started up some cheers from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw sections, and boos from the Slytherin side.

"There's Madam Hooch's whistle again! The game is about to begin!"

"Madam Hooch is letting out the Snitch. This is going to be a cinch for Harry!" Fred said. "Once the Quaffle is thrown into the air, the Bludgers will be released and the game will begin!"

"There goes the Quaffle, and it is taken by Demelza! Watch out now, the Bludgers were just released." George warned excitedly.

"Come on, Demelza! Nice pass to Ginny!" Fred yelled. "Come on, Ginny! Show us what you learned from your two amazing older brothers."

"Ouch! That must have hurt! Bludger hit by Crabbe straight in the face! But after living with us, Ginny is tough. We've lost the Quaffle, though," George said disappointedly.

"That's ok, we can win it back!" Fred said. "There goes Vaisey with the Quaffle. We have nothing to worry about. Vaisey's head is so big his broom will probably sink to the ground because it can't support it. Although, since it is filled with air, he might just float."

"Weasley is Our King! Weasley is our King! He won't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king!" the twins started chanting together.

"Come on, Ron!"

"Vaisey passes to pug-faced Pansy, and Ginny intercepts it!" Fred shouted. "That's our little sister! We've always known that some of us would rub off onto her!"

"Ginny goes down the field," George started, "she throws an amazingly long pass to Demelza, and they both go speeding down the field with Katie right behind them. Demelza dodges a Bludger hit by Goyle."

"Demelza! What are you doing? The goal posts are straight, not up!" George shouted.

"Damn! She dropped the Quaffle, Fred groaned. "Wait! Katie has the Quaffle! It was all a set up!"

"Katie scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" George cheered, with Fred jumping at his side. "That was a wicked play; I think it was called the Porskoff Ploy! Gryffindor has really been practicing! I bet Harry must be proud, just look at him! He's practically jumping on his broom! Malfoy doesn't look too happy, though."

"Serves him right for being such a big-headed, troll-faced--" No one heard the rest of Fred's sentence because Professor McGonagall put a Silencing Charm on him before he could finish what he was saying.

"Since Mr. Weasley is incapable of speaking at the moment, his brother will _politely_ commentate the match if he can act like an of-age wizard," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," George said promptly as he saluted the professor. "Parkinson has the Quaffle. She passes it to Pucey, who goes down the field towards to posts. It looks like Katie is about to…Hey! What the hell was that? Where is the foul? That was blatching!"

"Crabbe intentionally tried to collide with Katie to stop her from stealing the Quaffle!" said Fred, who apparently was given his voice back from a very angry Professor McGonagall, who failed to say anything when Fred called Crabbe something that made all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheer loudly.

"Finally! There's the whistle! Katie gets one free shot!" George breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Katie!'

"Yes! She scores again! Gryffindor has another ten points! That makes the score twenty to zero, Gryffindor!" George cheered.

"So far there hasn't been any sign of the Snitch," Fred observed. "Harry must be pretty bored up there just looking around. That is exactly why I'd be the worst Seeker in the history of Hogwarts. I would get bored and probably fly off to go do something more exciting and productive, like curse Umbridge. Now there is something that would make my day!" This comment was followed by more cheers from the crowd, and it could also be noted that a few of the professors looked like they were holding back the urge to clap in agreement.

"There goes Pucey with the Quaffle again. He passes it to Vaisey. It looks like they are in the Hawkshead Attacking Formation," George said.

"Yeah, they are. See? Vaisey is in the center and slightly ahead of Pucey and Parkinson. If they think their formation can stop our King from blocking the ball, then they must be dumber then we thought!" Fred said, trying to give Ron a burst of confidence before Slytherin took a shot. "Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! He will not let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King!"

"Well, don't worry. It is only one goal. We are still winning," George said optimistically, but sadly, after Slytherin landed their first shot through the left side goal post.

"Ginny now has the Quaffle. She turns and passes it to Demelza, and then Ginny spins back around and receives it," Fred said. "She's heading towards the post with Pansy right on her tail. She shoots, and it's blocked. No wait, Zabini drops it! Ginny catches it and scores! The score is now thirty to ten with Gryffindor still in the lead! What a horrible play by Slytherin's keeper! Malfoy doesn't look too happy and neither does the rest of the Slytherin team."

"Well, I wouldn't be happy if I had a bunch of dung brains for my so called team." George commented, receiving a threatening look from Professor McGonagall.

"Whoa! Nice move there, Harry!" Fred said, impressed, as the Gryffindor Seeker did some sort of flip under his broom. "Great move if you want to dodge a Bludger, and Goyle really sent one flying. Of course, back in the day when we were Beaters, we actually tried to _hit_ the player!"

"Pucey has the Quaffle now. He's heading up the field, either looking really determined, or like he has a really bad stomachache. You can never tell with him," George said.

"Oh, do I detect a hint of frustration in his expression? He dodges Katie. Then Ginny," Fred said. "He's heading towards the goal and passes it to Pansy and it's intercepted again by Demelza! Demelza goes back up the pitch. She is almost at the posts now and, damn! She is hit with a Bludger right in the face by Goyle! I hope she's okay."

"She will be. Gryffindor is a strong and brave team," George said."There she is right back on her broom heading towards Parkinson, who has the Quaffle now."

"Parkinson goes towards Ron with Demelza right behind her. Demelza is gaining! She is almost there and--that was a foul! Vaisey just grabbed the back of Demelza's broom!" Fred protested.

"All right!" George cheered. "We get a free shot!"

"Katie is taking it," Fred said, while trying to build up the tension. "She shoots, and she scores! The score is forty to ten, Gryffindor still in the lead!"

"Parkinson has the Quaffle again. Let's see how long she can keep it now!" George smirked. "She is taking off back down the pitch. This looks really familiar! Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah! I saw it ten minutes ago when Slytherin tried to score the first time! I saw it ten minutes before that, too!"

"As the Slytherin team slowly makes their way down the pitch," Fred started, "we thought we would get in another bit of advertising. Don't you think so, George?"

"Yes, I do, and don't worry Professor McGonagall, it will be quick."

"Messrs. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said, frustrated. "This is a Quidditch match! Not a Muggle commercial! Get back to commentating the game!"

"Yes, ma'am," both the boys responded.

"Er... Right. The game. Vaisey now has the Quaffle. Ron isn't looking too good," Fred added. "Get in the game, Ron! They're coming towards you!"

"The score is now twenty to forty, Gryffindor," George said disappointedly as the Slytherin side of the stadium cheered.

"Don't worry. George and I are both of-age wizards, as Professor McGonagall keeps reminding you. We can jinx the whole lot of them after the match," Fred comforted.

"I obviously haven't reminded you enough!" Professor McGonagall said, glaring at the twins.

Over the next forty-five minutes, the score became two hundred and sixty to one hundred and twenty, with Gryffindor in the lead, and neither Harry nor Malfoy had seen the Snitch. There had been a number of false alarms, including one where Malfoy, by the looks of it, fell off his broom when Ginny had passed by him at full speed, but the Snitch remained out of sight… until the glimpse of someone diving caught everyone's eye.

"There goes Katie again and, wait! What's Harry doing?" Fred jumped up and pointed at Harry, who had shot upwards into the air. "I think he's seen the Snitch!"

:It sure looks like it! Even Malfoy thinks so because he is right behind Harry!" George said, leaping up, too.

"Malfoy has caught up fast! If he catches the Snitch, Slytherin will win by ten points!" Fred shouted. "Malfoy and Harry are neck and neck! It is getting really close!"

"I can't take the excitement!" George cried.

"What is Malfoy doing? Look!" Fred yelled. "What kind of move was that? Does Malfoy have the Snitch?"

"He does! Malfoy just held on to the stick of his broom, flipped it over his head, and knocked Harry's hand out of the way!" George shouted in disbelief. "He distracted Harry is what he did! Then Malfoy was free to catch the Snitch! He even stood on another player's broom during the process! There has got to be a foul in there somewhere!"

"Here comes Madam Hooch to talk with the professors," Fred said, pointing the referee as she flew up to the teacher's stands.

After ten minutes of discussion, Madam Hooch went to the center of the pitch.

"Mr. Malfoy did indeed catch the Snitch. The move he did is not against the rules. It is called a Pinwheel Flip created by Laurie Dunhill in 1947 from the American Quidditch team. This has made the score two hundred and sixty to two hundred and seventy, Slytherin," Madam Hooch said, followed by an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin side of the stadium and protests and disputes from everyone else, including Fred and George. "However, it was against the rules when Mr. Malfoy stood on Mr. Potter's broom to pull himself up to the Snitch. Under no condition can you use another player's broom to aid you in the game. By doing this, Gryffindor will be given one penalty shot."

"Okay, this is it!" Fred said. "Ginny is taking the shot. If she makes this, we are tied. If not, then Slytherin wins the Cup. No pressure though!"

"Ginny approaches Zabini, who isn't looking too good. He must be really nervous knowing that the GAME IS IN HIS HANDS!" George hollered, trying to make Zabini feel the pressure.

"Ginny starts flying around the posts, trying to confuse Zabini. She's going left and right! Come on, Ginny, you can do it!" Fred said, adding to the intensity.

"She is coming closer, she shoots, and it goes in!" George cheered. "A beautiful shot made by our own flesh and blood! Perfect! Brilliant! It went right past him! He had no idea!"

The whole Gryffindor team ran to hug their Chaser. She had tied the game. It was now two hundred and seventy to two hundred and seventy.

"Now what will happen? There hasn't been a tie at Hogwarts for over five hundred years. This is the most extreme game I have ever seen!" Fred said.

"It looks like both teams will have a shoot out. Each team gets three shots, one for each chaser. Parkinson is going first. You've got this, Ron!" George said.

"She shoots, and she scores. How could that cow score?" Fred said as he glanced at Professor McGonagall to see if she would tell him off, but it seemed she was too into the game to have heard what had been said. "Now it is Katie's turn. She shoots, and she scores too!"

"Ron will block this one," George said. "It is just Pucey. No big deal."

But Pucey scored again. And so did Ginny after that.

"Well, it is still tied," George said. "Everyone has scored. If this next one is blocked by Ron, and then Demelza scores, then we win!"

"Come on, we can win this!" Fred shouted. "Vaisey shoots, and it goes in."

"Ok, it all comes down to this." George said. "If Demelza scores, we go into double-overtime. It's a Muggle football term I heard somewhere," he added to Fred, who shot him a wondering glance. "Demelza's a great Chaser. She will make it!"

"Demelza takes a shot and, as we all predicted, she makes it! We are tied again! This has never happened in the history of Hogwarts! We have made history here today! This will go down as the greatest game ever played!" George said excitedly.

"I think what happens now is that the Snitch is released and Malfoy and Harry have to try and catch it first," Fred said, looking through a Quidditch rule book. "Yes, they have to try and beat each other to catching the Snitch."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Malfoy and Harry walked to the center of the stadium.

"Madam Hooch is releasing the Snitch," Fred said. "There it goes. They have to wait two minutes before going after it."

"There they go!" George said after a whistle blew, signaling Malfoy and Harry's take off. "They are both looking frantically. Whoever catches the Snitch, wins the game, the cup, and a place in all the Hogwarts and Quidditch books. This is it! I am so nervous!"

"You're nervous! Think about Harry!" George said his brother.

Nothing happened for twenty minutes. The Snitch was nowhere in sight until-

"Malfoy is diving!" Fred hollered as all eyes turned to Malfoy going into a full dive. "Harry is just flying around! He isn't even attempting to chase after him! What does Harry think he is doing! He just lost us the game! In fact, Harry is heading straight for the goal posts!"

"Wait a second, Harry sees the Snitch! Malfoy was bluffing and Harry saw the Snitch!" George shouted as he started jumping up and down with excitement. "Look! Malfoy must feel like a real idiot now! Harry's going to crash into the post! No, he is going to fly inside of it! Is that even possible?"

No one was listening to George. All eyes were on Harry who looked like he was going to go head first into the pole, and on Malfoy, who was going as fast as he could to catch up with Harry.

"He's going to crash!" screamed Fred. "Whoa! He turned and--what's that in his hand? He has it! He has the Snitch! Harry just did a wicked sideways turn into the post to catch the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!"

A stampede of people ran onto the pitch, all of whom were congratulating and celebrating. Gryffindor had won the Cup. They had all gone down in Hogwarts history in that game, and no one would ever forget it. And it all started with just a blow of the whistle.


End file.
